


you [put me on and] said i was your favorite

by auroraeternae



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Minor Aang/Katara, Minor Hakoda/Bato, Modern Era, Non-Explicit Sex, Oh also, Roommates, Slice of Life, a splash of hurt/comfort, also do not ask me how they afford an apartment this big, and yes this is relevant to the non-existent plot, basically a, bc they gay!! good for them good for them, but it's not really plot-relevant or the focus or anything so eh, he really loves his plants, no beta reader we die like men, plant dad zuko, that's the only explanation i have, the rating is M for the alluded to sex scene btw, they're super soft really, this is fiction, this whole thing is, vaguely inspired by 2 lines out of taylor swift's song cardigan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroraeternae/pseuds/auroraeternae
Summary: “C’mon, grumpy,” Zuko said, leaning down to kiss Sokka’s forehead.He laughed when Sokka pulled him down by the front of his shirt, situating him in his lap for a proper kiss. Zuko smiled into the kiss, pushing his hand into the hair at the back of Sokka’s neck as he angled his head.Zuko bit down on Sokka’s lower lip before he pulled back, humming in satisfaction at the way Sokka chased after him, looking down at his lips when he opened his eyes.“Roommate meeting,” Zuko said, pushing himself off the bed.orthe Gaang are roommates and Zuko and Sokka are in love.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 572





	you [put me on and] said i was your favorite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rapIinefics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapIinefics/gifts).



> Hallöchen!!
> 
> I wrote this for my friend's birthday (!!!) because she is lovely and sweet and wonderful and deserves so much more but this is all I could manage. Domestic fluff with a lot of little Zukka headcanons we've been sharing. Also, I left a note for you at the end of the story, Heba my angel, so everyone else can skip that one. With that said:
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> ❤, Amos

“Hey,” Zuko said, smiling as Sokka approached him.

He’d just gotten up, his hair a mess and his eyes still slightly bleary as he stepped between Zuko’s legs and wrapped his arms around him, mumbling something that vaguely sounded like ‘good morning’ as he leaned his forehead against Zuko’s shoulder.

“Gross,” Katara said, shooting her brother and his boyfriend a faux disgusted look from the stove which was four counters over.

“Shut up, you and Aang are worse,” Sokka mumbled, suddenly much more intelligible than mere moments ago.

Zuko snorted in amusement, shrugging when Katara glared slightly. He didn’t say it.

“You’re all equally gross and I can’t believe I agreed to live with you guys,” Toph piped up from the kitchen island where she was eating cereal and listening to something on her phone with one headphone in.

“Hey!” Katara squeaked indignantly.

“You love us,” Sokka said at the same time, turning his face until he faced his sister while still resting his head on Zuko's shoulder.

Zuko was sitting on one of the kitchen counters, wearing a pair of heart boxers they'd all gotten him as a joke gift years ago and one of Sokka's favourite sweaters. Well, it was technically Zuko's sweater, but it basically lived in Sokka's side of the closet because he was the one who wore it 90% of the time.

Toph let out a long-suffering sigh, shaking her head before she returned to eating her apple and focusing back on the thing she was listening to.

“What're you making?" Sokka asked Katara as he watched her cook. He sure hoped it was enough for all of them because his stomach was growling and Zuko was kind of a perfectionist and always took ages to cook. Which could be nice with more complex dishes, but not when Sokka was hungry and unwilling to cook for himself.

"I'm making congee, frying some leftover dumplings and veggie omelettes for everyone. Aang is out to buy some baked goods," Katara replied.

"Mm, I hope you didn't use artichokes for the omelette again," Sokka mumbled.

"I think you meant to thank me because Zuko requested I make enough for all of us and I was kind enough to agree," Katara bristled, turning up her nose as a moment of silence settled on the kitchen. It was broken when Zuko snorted, laughing as he leaned his face against Sokka's shoulder. Katara and Sokka joined him shortly after while Toph let out another big sigh.

“Guys, please. I’m trying to listen to a homework assignment,” Toph said.

“When’s it due?” Sokka asked, turning slightly towards Toph behind him.

“In 3 hours. So if you would be so kind and just keep the noise down for another 15 minutes I would be very much obliged,” she replied, focusing back on her recording.

Katara huffed and mumbled something about maybe not doing one’s homework on the day it’s due. Sokka was about to retort with some sort of remark when Zuko put his hands on his cheeks and guided his face up, making him stand up straight and face Zuko. He brushed his thumbs over Sokka’s cheekbones as he smiled at him, tilting his head slightly.

“Leave your sister alone,” he mumbled, snorting when Sokka pouted at him.

“But I don’t wanna,” Sokka replied, a childish lilt to his voice.

Zuko hummed and tilted his head a little further, pursing his lips as if in thought.

“I’ll reward you if you do,” he said after a moment.

A smile pulled at Sokka’s lips, Zuko could feel it in the way his cheeks puffed out the slightest bit beneath his hands and could see it in the way Sokka’s eyes scrunched up.

“I’m listening,” Sokka gave in, eyes scrunching up a little more.

Zuko smiled before he pulled Sokka in, letting his eyes fall shut as he pressed his lips against Sokka’s in a kiss, pulling back slightly before he repeated the motion, pressing a bunch of small kisses to Sokka’s lips before he pulled back a little further.

Sokka whined when Zuko retreated, making him huff in amusement.

“There you go, that good enough?” Zuko asked.

Sokka shook his head, pulling Zuko a little closer with the arms he had wrapped around his torso, kissing him again. He opened his mouth slightly against Zuko’s who reciprocated in kind. The kiss still stayed relatively innocent, considering they weren’t alone, but Sokka seemed much more satisfied when he pulled back to breathe.

“Now I got enough.”

“So gross,” Katara commented and Sokka immediately pounced on that, causing them to bicker once more as Toph reluctantly put in the second earbud to be able to concentrate on her assignment.

If she punched Aang in the chest when he turned up next to her seemingly out of nowhere and touched her arm to get her attention it was nobody’s fault but his own.

**︽︾︽︾︽**

“What the fuck are those?” Sokka asked.

His eyes were wide, looking like they were actually sparkling as he plopped down on the couch next to Zuko. He lifted his boyfriend’s legs and scooted underneath them, letting them drop down on his lap as he looked between Zuko, who was holding up a finger as he furiously typed something on his phone with his other hand, and between the socks that were currently adorning his feet and resting next to Sokka’s left.

The socks were neon pink with purple clouds and had a bunch of little off-white bisons floating on them. They were fucking obnoxious and super adorable at the same time - exactly the kind of socks that Sokka would wear as an accent piece because he was that type of person. He definitely hadn’t expected to see them on his boyfriend though.

“Okay now, what the fuck are what?” Zuko asked as he put his phone down.

He shifted a little until he was sufficiently comfortable as Sokka pointed at his feet.

Zuko’s eyes widened slightly and he blushed when he saw what Sokka was pointing at.

“Those,” Sokka added.

Now he was _really_ intrigued.

“Ah, well. I was getting some groceries because Katara texted me earlier and then I got kind of carried away and bought two new cacti and another new plant for our bedroom. And then I saw these socks near the checkout when I was standing in line and they made me think of you, so I thought ‘Why not buy them for Sokka?’, so I got them. But I actually kind of like them because you ruined my fashion sense and ... here we are.”

Sokka’s smile had widened more and more during Zuko’s ramble.

He couldn’t believe that he had such a cute boyfriend.

“I am so in love with you,” Sokka said, sighing dreamily as he watched the way Zuko blushed even more. He was groaning as he sunk down against the back of the couch slightly, hiding his face behind his hands.

“I also hope you’re aware that I will steal these all the time.”

Zuko snorted, looking at Sokka from in between his fingers.

“I knew you would from the moment I decided to keep them,” he replied, his voice slightly muffled by his hands.

Sokka hummed in contentment as he leaned forward and pecked Zuko’s forehead.

“Good,” he said, “We do have to talk about the plants though because I think they’re kind of taking over our room.”

**︽︾︽︾︽**

“Roommate meeting!” Aang shouted down the hallway.

Sokka groaned.

“Fuck,” he said. _With feeling_.

Zuko emerged from the blankets, snorting as he wiped his thumb over his bottom lip.

“I told you we have a roommate meeting today,” Zuko pointed out, shrugging in non-apology when Sokka levelled him with an unimpressed stare.

“Can’t we just be … late?” Sokka asked.

“And tell them what? Oh, sorry guys! Sokka just needed me to finish this blowjob! We totally heard Aang but decided to ignore him,” Zuko retorted.

Sokka groaned.

“No, I don’t want Katara to hold this over me for the next six months. I guess I’ll just die of sexual frustration,” Sokka replied, pouting as he watched Zuko put on a shirt and rinse his mouth in their ensuite before popping in some chewing gum.

“C’mon, grumpy,” Zuko said, leaning down to kiss Sokka’s forehead.

He laughed when Sokka pulled him down by the front of his shirt, situating him in his lap for a proper kiss. Zuko smiled into the kiss, pushing his hand into the hair at the back of Sokka’s neck as he angled his head.

Zuko bit down on Sokka’s lower lip before he pulled back, humming in satisfaction at the way Sokka chased after him, looking down at his lips when he opened his eyes.

“Roommate meeting,” Zuko said, pushing himself off the bed.

He stretched as he stood next to it, holding one hand out for Sokka who eyed it unhappily.

“Fine,” he mumbled after a few moments, taking Zuko’s hand and standing up as well.

“I’ll wait for you in the living room,” Zuko said, pecking Sokka before he took a big step back, smiling as he twirled around and left the room. Sokka sighed, smiling to himself as he picked up some shorts which would do well enough at hiding the fact that he was still half-hard and a loose tank top. He ran his hand through his hair, checking whether the shorts really did their job as he passed the vanity they had set up next to the bathroom door. Sokka nodded to himself before he left the room as well, meeting the others in the living room. He was the last one to arrive.

“You look like y’all just fucked,” Toph said, smiling when Katara groaned, Aang laughed and Zuko very audibly held back a laugh by coughing.

“Haha, thanks Toph,” Sokka deadpanned, smiling as he sat down next to his sister.

Zuko and Toph were sharing the loveseat, their legs entangled in the middle as they sat on opposite sides, facing each other. 

Katara pulled out her phone, opening one of the three notes apps she had installed. Sokka noticed the number of bullet points that were visible on the screen, sure that there were even more if his sister were to start scrolling. He sighed and leaned back against the couch. This would be a long one.

“So, first point: Zuko, you need to stop buying plants,” Katara said.

She was immediately met with protest from Toph and Aang while Zuko started pouting, crossing his arms.

“This place would look like shit without plants,” Zuko replied.

“That may be the case, which is why I didn’t protest so far. But it’s getting a little out of hand. You got two new plants this past week and one of them is a small palm tree, Zuko! I don’t even know how you found space for it,” Katara retorted.

“Also Aang, we talked about this. We’re not some sort of shelter for abandoned plants. And Toph, you can’t even see them so I don’t know why you’re protesting.”

Toph gasped in faux indignation.

“You wound me, Katara. Just because I can’t see them doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate them! It’s also funny that whenever we get a new plant one of you guys bumps into it for like a week or two like a loser,” Toph explained, smiling happily to herself.

“I think we should let Zuko buy plants. Maybe we could find a compromise on how many a month, but plants are nice! I don’t see the point in stopping him from buying any for the shared spaces. Especially because he’s been great at keeping them all alive so far!” Aang said, smiling widely when Zuko gave him thumbs up.

“We’ve been over this. You know I want a cat, we all know you don’t want any pets, so I’m buying plants as emotional support instead and I think that’s compromise enough on my part already,” Zuko said, sniffling dramatically.

Katara sighed, giving Sokka a searching look, hoping that maybe one person would support her. But Sokka only raised his hands in front of his chest, shrugging as he gave her an apologetic smile.

“I already set a limit to how many plants he can get for our room, but it’s up to you guys to decide for the shared areas,” he explained.

Katara pinched the bridge of her nose as she let out a long sigh.

“Okay, let’s vote on how many plants Zuko can add to the kitchen, living room, studio and office space per month. I say no more than two,” she gave in.

“I say four! One per week,” Aang replied.

“I’m agreeing with four,” Toph added.

Sokka met Zuko’s look, raising an eyebrow when his boyfriend pouted at him, obviously not happy with any of this. But Sokka couldn’t leave his sister hanging completely.

“Let’s compromise on three per month, is that alright?” Sokka asked, looking at Toph, Aang and Katara for confirmation. They all nodded in agreement and Zuko huffed, crossing his arms as he pulled up his knees.

“Aww, there there,” Toph said, scooting towards him with her arm out until she touched his knee, patting it consolingly.

**︽︾︽︾︽**

Sokka stretched his arms over his head as he looked up from his laptop, leaning back in his swivel chair. His posture was always terrible when he was doing research or working on one of his designs. If it wasn’t for Aang and Zuko roping him into their yoga stretches every now and again he would probably be much worse off.

Sokka took in the space around him for the first time in hours. Katara must have left their home office sometime in the past few hours because she was not sitting at her desk anymore. Her laptop was powered down and closed. Her chair was also pushed in, which was the most surefire sign that she’d finished for the day. 

It was also much darker by now, Sokka noted, which was more due to the fact that the previously blue sky was suddenly covered in clouds rather than because of the setting of the sun. 

Sokka furrowed his brow. Clouds. When had it gotten so cloudy? He got off his chair and looked out of the window, hands leaning on the windowsill as he took in the scenery outside. That’s when the first raindrops started to fall. The light pitter patter turning into a downpour in a matter of less than a minute. 

“Oh shit!” Sokka exclaimed.

He checked whether he’d left all the tabs he’d need to recheck whether the designs he’d come up with for his final project of the term were all appropriately era-inspired before he shut his laptop. He picked up his empty water bottle and pushed in his chair before he left the room, closing it behind himself. He quickly walked down the hallway and stopped at the door to his and Zuko’s room.

Sokka opened it slowly, careful not to disturb Zuko in the miraculous case that he’d fallen asleep. When Sokka could finally see the room he saw Zuko wrapped up in their blankets, a bundle on their bed. He was wrapped around Sokka’s pillow, his head lifting slightly when the door opened and then fell shut again. They both flinched at the slight bang.

“Ah fuck, sorry. Does it ache again?” Sokka asked, putting his water bottle down on the vanity before he joined Zuko on the bed, pulling the pillow out of his arms to hug him instead.

Zuko nodded, tears swimming in his right eye.

Sokka smiled softly, letting Zuko wrap himself around him so his head rested right beneath Sokka’s chin. Sokka readjusted their position slightly until they were a little more at eye-level.

“Do you want me to touch or is it too sensitive?” Sokka asked, voice barely above a whisper in the quiet of the room. The only other sounds were their breathing and pitter-patter of the rain against the window and outer sill.

“Touch,” Zuko mumbled, voice a little hoarse.

Sokka lifted his hand and waited until Zuko laid down on it, pressing it against the left side of his face. Sokka gently stroked his thumb over the scar tissue around his eye, humming a nonsensical melody as he did so. He leaned in and pressed the lightest kisses against it, knowing that anything too hard would probably make the ache even worse and more prominent.

This happened sometimes. When it rained, especially if the weather change was very sudden, Zuko’s scar started to ache. Sometimes it was just a slight pull, sometimes it was bad enough to turn into a headache and other times the whole area ached so badly and was so sensitive that the pain radiated to the entire left side of his head and neck.

“Do you think you can sleep for a little, babe?” Sokka asked, tapping the tip of his nose against Zuko’s.

“Yeah, should be fine with you around,” he replied, smiling softly before he leaned his head against Sokka’s chest and let his eyes flutter shut.

Sokka wrapped his arms around him and continued to hum.

**︽︾︽︾︽**

“Honey, I’m home!” Sokka shouted as he hipchecked the door open, smiling when he saw Toph flinch, Aang roll his eyes and Zuko smile at him.

“I’m back too,” Katara said, pushing past Sokka with her suitcase in tow. But Sokka ignored his grumpy sister in favour of letting the door fall shut and bounding across the room until he was in front of his boyfriend. He put his hands on the sides of his face and smiled at him.

“I missed you,” Sokka said.

Zuko laughed, sounding amused and delighted as he put his hands on top of Sokka’s.

“And I missed you.”

Sokka pulled him in for a kiss, thoroughly enjoying the fact that he could finally kiss his boyfriend again when Toph kicked him. 

“I could hear you, loser. Get a room if you want to celebrate your reunification after, behold, a whopping 17 days apart.”

“Wow, Toph, you never make me forget just how much you care about me. You even counted the days I was gone! I’m so touched,” Sokka retorted, fake sniffling as he put a hand over his heart.

“Oh my god, shut up!”

“Anyways!” Aang interrupted, “How is your dad? And your grandma?”

“Grams is good, she’s as fit as ever. Nobody knows how she does it,” Sokka replied.

“And dad is good too. He came out to us, actually! As if we weren’t aware that he’s been dating Bato since at least three visits ago,” Katara added, rolling her eyes.

“Wait what? I thought he was dating Malina?” Aang asked, furrowing his brow.

“That’s his best friend, Aang. Even I picked up on the yearning between Bato and Hakoda and I couldn’t see the longing stares when we visited them back then,” Toph deadpanned.

“To be fair, Aang also didn’t notice the unbearable tension between the idiots over there until they jumped each other on the living room couch during that one party,” Katara pointed out.

Aang’s, Zuko’s and Sokka’s simultaneous shouts of ‘hey!’ were drowned out by Toph laughing.

**︽︾︽︾︽**

Sokka was nervous.

He had no reason to be nervous, to be honest. Okay, maybe a little. Just a teeny tiny bit.

It had been three weeks since he and Katara had come home from their visit to their dad. And Sokka had had The Conversation with his dad. The Necklace Conversation. The ‘Dad I’m very in love with my boyfriend of four years and I think I want to spend the rest of my life with him and while I don’t want to propose I want to make him a betrothal necklace as a Symbol’ Conversation. It had been very tense on Sokka’s end and filled by a lot of mirthful laughter on his father’s end.

So he’d made the necklace. He hadn’t told anyone else about it, not even his grandma or Katara. He felt a little silly about it. They were in their 20s, they were way too young to even think about marriage.

And he didn’t want to scare Zuko off. They were happy together, but he knew that Zuko had a complicated relationship with marriage and commitment. It had been one of the reasons why it had taken them so long to get together even after they’d admitted their feelings. Not that Sokka didn’t have issues of his own, but they were more about his fear of people leaving.

He’d questioned himself ever since he’d had the idea a couple of months ago.

Did he want to do this because he loved Zuko and wanted to show just a fraction of how much by making a promise that he would be there, ready to take the next step together whenever they were at a place in their life to do so? Or did he want to do this to tie Zuko down, to bind him to himself? He’d had a lot of talks about it with his therapist and what ultimately made him decide to just go for it was this one thing she’d said.

“While being in love is an emotion that we have little to no control over, committing to a relationship with someone and loving them in that context is a choice and somewhat of a promise. And if you want to give that promise a physical embodiment I don’t see how that would be a bad thing.”

“It’s a promise,” Sokka mumbled to himself, taking a deep breath as he looked at himself in the mirror above their sink.

He opened the mirror to reveal the cabinet behind, getting up on his tiptoes to get an old med container which used to hold Zuko’s old anxiety medication. He opened it up and took out the necklace by its thin leather band. He had opted for warm brown leather, keeping Zuko’s favourite clothing colour schemes in mind. The stone on it was mostly milky white but shimmered blue when looked at in the right light. It was set in a golden embellishment free setting, the only unusual thing about it was the engravement of a small sprout Sokka had painstakingly done himself on the back.

He could do this.

He slipped the necklace into the belly pouch of his hoodie before he left the bathroom, joining Zuko on the bed.

Sokka watched him read for a moment, smiling to himself. His smile widened when Zuko put down his book after a few more moments, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Do you need anything?” Zuko asked, amusement tinting his voice.

Sokka hummed.

“I do actually,” he said, taking a deep breath before he continued, “I brought you another gift from when I visited my dad.”

Sokka took out the necklace and gave it to Zuko.

Zuko looked at it for a moment before the design jogged his memory. He whipped up his head, staring at Sokka with wide eyes.

“Is this-”

“A betrothal necklace? Yeah.”

Sokka laughed awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck. He could see the gears turning behind Zuko’s eyes, it was kind of adorable.

“Wait. Wait are you-”

“Proposing?” Sokka asked.

Zuko nodded, his face unreadable except for the shock which still left his eyes looking a little bigger than usual.

“No, not yet.”

Zuko furrowed his forehead, clearly confused.

“Explain?” he asked.

Sokka licked his lips as he scooted a little closer, taking Zuko’s hands into his own. He loved the way they looked together. Their hands were about the same size and their skin tones complemented each other so nicely. Zuko’s nails were often stained by ink or dirt because he was often busy sketching or taking notes or taking care of the 47 plants he had all over the apartment. Sokka's nails were almost always covered in leftover splintering nail polish because he never bothered to use topcoat to protect the base colour. It made a nice contrast.

“I want to propose to you someday, but that day is not today,” Sokka started, still looking down at their hands. He slowly stroked his thumb over Zuko’s hands. He wasn't sure whether he did it to calm down and reassure Zuko or himself. It worked either way.

“I’ve been considering making this necklace for a while now, not because I want to propose right now - I don’t think either of us is ready for marriage and moving out of here and all that yet. But I still wanted to make it to show you that I love you,” Sokka looked up, meeting Zuko’s eyes, “To show you that I’m here and that I want to be with you. To show you that I want to spend as long with you as you’ll let me. It’s not a proposal, but it’s a promise that one day, when we’re ready for it and if you’ll still have me, I will propose to you and buy you your 15 cats and adopt seven children with you and move into a two-storey house next to your uncle’s tea shop.”

Sokka took a deep breath as he averted his gaze, squeezing Zuko’d hands before he let go of them.

“You don’t have to accept it, of course. But I wanted to give you the option.”

It was only silent for a moment.

“Sokka you are an absolute complete and utter romantic fool,” Zuko said.

Sokka’s eyes widened as he heard just how choked up Zuko was. He smiled helplessly when his eyes met Zuko’s. He was crying.

“Of course I accept. I love you and I’ll hold you to the cats and the two-storey house. I’m fine with three kids though,” Zuko said, sniffling in between words.

Sokka smiled widely, shifting until he sat on his knees.

“Can I put it on you?” he asked.

Zuko nodded, giving Sokka the necklace before he turned around. He pulled up his hair to give Sokka easier access to his neck, his hands slightly shaky as he did so.

“Okay, done,” Sokka mumbled once he closed the little golden lobster claw clasp.

Zuko scooted off the bed and sat down in front of the vanity, raising his hand to the moonstone which rested in the hollow between his collarbones.

Sokka joined him, leaning forward until his elbows rested on the back of the chair on either side of Zuko’s head.

“It’s perfect,” Zuko said.

“You’re perfect,” Sokka replied, winking at Zuko who blushed profusely as he rolled his eyes.

“Cheesy,” he shot back, turning until he could face Sokka.

“You love cheese.”

Zuko sighed, pulling Sokka down to kiss him instead of replying.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Heba my angel!!!
> 
> Now first of all, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! I know this is getting to you a little late because I am in incorrigible procrastinator and didn't manage to finish this until literally today. But at least it got to you, heh.
> 
> Aaaah, I was thinking so long about what I wanted to make for you. I actually started working on a piece of art, but then I started including perspective work and a Real Background so that suddenly turned into a much larger and longer project than I planned. Thus I decided to say Fuck That and went to work on this fic instead!!
> 
> I really hope you liked it. I tried to include a bunch of the little headcanons we shared that just make sense for Zukka and felt right in this context. I also tried my hand at some humour ... you can be the judge of how well that actually worked though. 
> 
> I hope you had the loveliest birthday that anybody could ever have because you really truly deserve nothing less. I love you so so much and you're one of my favourite people to talk to and I am so very thankful and happy I get to call you my friend. You're really and truly amazing, bb, I hope you know that. And that you never forget that. I really appreciate that I can always talk to you and that you're always there to listen when I need you to. I also just love chatting with you because it always brings a smile to my face, even when my social battery is nearing 0%.
> 
> You just mean a lot to me and I hope I could express it even just the tiniest bit by gifting you a piece of my writing. Which,,, sounds incredibly vain now that I'm reading it back but you know what I mean, so whatever.
> 
> I love you a lot, Hebs.
> 
> All the love and hugs and kisses,  
> Amos ❤
> 
> (P.S.: I would gift this to you through here but idk which account to link so ahaha)


End file.
